


What is a date?

by Sapphicknight



Series: What develops next! [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, Lesbians, Romance, Sapphic, She-ra - Freeform, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicknight/pseuds/Sapphicknight
Summary: Adora and Catra went on a date, but seeing that they never did it before, they have no idea how it works. They try to make it seem like “normal” dates, but they Stil, don’t know how to.What do people do on dates? Eat? Sleep? Chase birds? Are they satisfied with how their date turned out? You can read this chapter to find out what they did! (You don’t have to read the previous chapter to understand what’s going on).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: What develops next! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What is a date?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It’s maybe a little longer than the last one, but it’s better! (Bonus: More Catradora stuff)

The weather was just perfect, the moons were beautiful up in the sky. It was a little bit chilly, the type of temperature Adora liked. Catra has her fur to cover her and keep her warm, plus Adora can do a good job when it comes to warming Catra. 

Both of Catra and Adora were feeling nervous, Adora thought that she should’ve talked to Spinnerella and Netossa about dates. She felt like it was her responsibility to make this date perfect after all. They were holding hands nervously so Adora decided to say something “Just so you know, if anything happened like an attack or something, you should just leave it to me!”  
“An attack? What are you talking about? Who will attack you? Catra?” Catra said chuckling teasingly.  
Adora thought to herself “Damn it, Adora. You ruined the moment”. Then she said “Well, maybe we’ll see some monsters out there?”  
“Adora, chill. You just saved Etheria, and that’s what you’re worried about?” Catra told her.  
Adora smiled and said “I didn’t save Etheria.”  
“What are you-“ Catra was about to ask something, but got interrupted.  
“We did” Adora said while holding Catra’s hand tightly.

Catra got shocked, not in a bad way though, in a good way. What Adora said really made made her happy, she wasn’t expecting that. She still feels guilty about what she did in the past, and it makes her even feel guiltier that Adora is so nice to her after what she did, and even in love with her. But that was everything Catra wanted. She wanted Adora to be happy, not because of anything, but because she’s with Catra. Catra is her source of happiness, that’s where most of her happiness come from. 

Melog went over to Adora, purring. “Seems like Melog’s happy, huh?” Said Adora to Catra. Catra replied with a “tsk”, then asked “Where are we going anywhere?” At that time, they were in the Whispering Woods. “It is a secret, I mean it is a date, and I want to surprise you” Adora replied with some kind of seriousness. “Hey, Adora. Let’s rest for awhile I am tired” Catra laid down. “Catra, this is not the time. We’re still not in our date destination.”  
“What do you know about dates anyway?” Catra raised her head and looked at Adora.  
“Well, what do you know?” Adora looked at Catra squinting.  
Catra stayed quiet, so Adora sighed and laid down with her. She laid on her side and looked at Catra and said “Just so you know, the party’s tonight, we can’t miss it”  
“I know” Catra replied.  
Adora felt awkward again and thought “Maybe I wasn’t supposed to say that, but I mean it’s true though.”

She was looking at Catra, there was nothing but silence between them. That’s when some words came out of Adora’s mouth suddenly “I love you, Catra.”  
“Oh, Adora. I love you too” Catra was purring, and so was Melog. Adora got closer to Catra and they kissed. Melog was so happy that he was rolling on his back beside Adora, purring and putting his smell on her. Adora wasn’t sure if that’s how dates are supposed to be like, but she liked it.

Soon, they all fell asleep. They were sleeping till evening, the stars were already shining up in the sky. Adora woke up, and looked at the sky and shouted “Catra” while getting up so fast. Catra got shocked and got up quickly while her fur was being spiked up. She screamed and looked around cautiously. “Huh? Adora what’s wrong? You scared me” she told Adora. “Catra we’re late on our date, if we don’t hurry, we’ll miss the party” Adora said quickly. 

“I’m hungry though, did you bring any food” Catra got up.  
“Food? I was supposed to bring food?” Adora said confusingly.  
“I don’t know, if people love dates so much, then maybe it’s because of food” Catra told her.  
“What do you think people do on dates?” Adora asked Catra confusingly.  
“Maybe they do stuff? I have no idea.”  
“Well, let’s just get to our destination.” Adora said, but then Catra’s tummy rumbled, “After we get some food” Adora added.

They held hands again and walked. “There must be some berries here, I’m sure of it. Madam Razz took me to this place.” Adora felt as if they’re lost, but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She was walking while holding Catra’s hand. But Catra suddenly stopped. “Catra? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Adora said worryingly.  
“I am, it’s just-“ Catra was talking, but got interrupted by a fight between Melog and another creature cat-alike. The other creature was very big compared to them. It didn’t seem to like them for some reason, it was hissing at them, at Melog especially. “Um, Adora?” Catra was waiting for her girlfriend to tell them what to do. “Run!” Adora shouted and held Catra’s hand and ran, followed by Melog.

They went to hide inside a cave, trying to catch their breaths. “I met that creature before, it isn’t supposed to be mad. It was friendly to me, Glimmer and Bow” Adora said while still trying to catch her breath. Catra sat quietly, and Melog seemed kinda sad. “Hey, Catra. Is everything okay?” Adora sat next to her. Catra didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry. I want this to be the perfect date, but it’s just getting worse. I just don’t know what people do on dates, I just know people become happy at them”

“No, Adora. It’s not you. I just don’t deserve any of this, I’m just a burden. Even the strange creature doesn’t like me” Catra said while looking away.  
“A burden? That’s not true. I think the creature is mad about something, as if something happened to it.” Adora stopped for a minute to think.  
“Maybe the creature just wants something precious to it” Catra realized, and looked at Adora.  
“How do you know” Adora asked.  
“Experience” Catra replied while looking at Adora.  
Adora smiled and said “Well, let’s figure out how to help it!”

They went close to the creature, but not close enough. They were hiding so the creature didn’t see them. “Looking at how the creature and Melog look kind of alike, in a cat way. I think Melog can communicate with it.” Adora suggested while whispering “Maybe we should get Melog to talk to it!”  
“No way, Adora. You saw how furious it looked when it saw Melog. Look at where it’s watching, it’s always in the same place that we were in awhile ago. Maybe it’s protecting something or-” Catra stopped whispering because Adora was poking her.  
“Catra, looked behind it. Aren’t those some babies? Are those its babies?” Adora wondered.  
“I don’t think so, they seem as if they’re from a different species.” Catra eyesight was always better than Adora’s.  
“They look weak, and hurt. Did it hurt them?” Adora looked at Catra while Catra looked at her back.  
“I.. don’t think so. It seems as if its protecting them. They also seem hungry” Catra said.

Adora got up, and said “That’s it, Catra. We’re finding those berries!”  
“Yes, we are” Catra got up with her, and they both went to look for those berries. Catra used her strong smelling sense to look for them faster. “There they are! I knew I could count on my girlfriend!” Adora said proudly, kissed Catra’s head, and went running to get them. Catra blushed, then she followed Adora to pick up some berries. They picked some together, and went back to the creature. “Can I give it to them?” Catra asked.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Adora asked her.  
“Just.. let me do this. Trust my lead, okay?” Catra smiled.

Catra went on ahead to the creature, it was growling, and hissing. It seemed really mad. Also, Melog followed Catra. She put the berries down, then the babies came crawling slowly to it. The creature looked at the babies, and stopped growling or hissing. The babies came forward and smelled the berries, but they didn’t eat them. Then Adora came with catra “Maybe we need to get the juice out of those berries for them.”  
Each of Catra and Adora took one berry and squished it to get the juice out and gave it to the babies. The babies drank out of it, and the big creature seemed glad. It lowered its head and put it under Catra’s hand.

“It seems to like you” Adora told her.  
“Yeah”  
“I’m not even surprised, a lot of Etherian creatures love you” Adora said again, to lighten up her girlfriend’s mood.  
Catra smiled. Then the creature seemed as if it’s talking to her. It started to make sounds and Catra understood. She was listening quietly, then explained it to Adora and said “It says that it found those babies here, all hurt. It waited for their parent to come back, but its been weeks and it didn’t show up. It had no idea how to help the babies, or feed them, so it was protecting them patiently till the parent comes.”  
“Awh, poor babies. No wonder they’re so hungry and weak.”

The creature started to make sounds again, and Catra said “It says that it doesn’t think their parent is coming back. And it wants us to take them with us, because we know how to help them.” Catra really wanted to help them, but she didn’t think Adora would agree.  
“Catra, let’s take them!” Adora said excitingly “We need to give them the love they deserve.”  
“Adora, I.. That’s what I had in mind” Catra was shocked, and excited. Maybe she did bad things in the past, but she’s changed. Perhaps a lot of people in Etheria won’t forgive her, or won’t forget what she did. But she has a special place in her heart for creatures like those babies, they won’t ever judge her. And she knows good parenting won’t lead to bad behavior.

They thanked the creature, which seemed very happy. And it bowed to them and went away. Catra took off her shirt and wrapped it around Melog’s back, she put the babies in it to keep them warm. Then she got up and Adora hugged her immediately.  
“I will keep you warm” she told her. Catra blushed and hugged her back. Then they held hands again.

“Look at the sky, it’s night already, we should head back so you don’t miss the party” Catra said.  
“Let’s rest for awhile, hey let’s go to that hill” Adora started running while holding Catra’s hand.  
Catra looked at Adora, and she was really happy. She realized that Adora won’t leave her behind, not anymore. That’s what Catra always wanted.

They climbed the hill and sat close to each other. The stars were shining so brightly up in the sky, and the moons were just as pretty.  
“Catra? Remember when you said you were a burden earlier?” Adora looked at Catra and patted her. Catra looked away. “I just wanna say that I don’t think it’s true, and I’ll never think it is. You were never a burden, even when we were kind of enemies. You push me forward, you cheer me on, you make me happy. No one will ever make me happy as you do.” She pulled her close to her chest and kissed her head. “I love you, Catra.”  
Catra’s eyes started to tear, then she said “I love you too”. Catra looked at Adora again, and Adora looked at her, and they kissed.  
“I’m sorry this date isn’t like other dates.” Adora apologized.  
“That’s what makes it special, Adora. I had a lot of fun.. and look at the babies we helped, they’re sleeping so soundly” Catra smiled at Adora.  
Adora chuckled a bit and so did Catra.  
“I love you, Adora”  
“I love you too, Catra”

**Author's Note:**

> ““Maybe the creature just wants something precious to it” Catra realized, and looked at Adora.  
> “How do you know” Adora asked.  
> “Experience” Catra replied while looking at Adora. “  
> I don’t know if this is obvious, but this shows that Catra gets maybe a bit aggressive when it comes to protecting Adora or anything about Adora, because Adora is so precious to her so she replies with “Experience.”  
> -  
> -  
> I hope you loved this! It’d mean a lot to me if you left your feedback or gave kudos. Thank you! ♡


End file.
